There is known an image forming apparatus (for example, see PTL 1) such as a printer capable of receiving and executing a print job transmitted from an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer. For example, this type of image forming apparatus is connected to a plurality of information processing apparatuses, and executes, in a received order, print jobs transmitted from the plurality of information processing apparatuses.